


Can I Accompany You?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Jughead Jones Has Panic Attacks, Love Confessions, Military Backstory, New York City, Protectiveness, Romantic Friendship, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: The escorting business isn't what people think it to be. So when friends try to help friends out without them knowing, how bad could it be? After all said person is lonely. So can a certain someone accompany them?This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The escorting business isn't what people think it to be. Its lonely men and women wanting to impress at a work meeting, family gathering or anything really. 

It's a safe industry if you do it right. It brings alot of money in. Especially living in such an expensive city like New York and trying to chase a dream.

Betty Cooper is an inspiring actress and her acting agent is costly. So she does escorting on the side to support herself in the big apple. She is only 24 and still trying to catch her break in anything and pull away from being an extra. But for now she loved her line of work. 

Escorting was fun. She could practice her acting daily. She would get paid good money and she made connections in the industry.

So when her escorting company sent her the brief of her next client she was up for it. Sexy casual might include will pay more. Lonely ex military guy. This person wasn't like her usual customer's.

One of his friends had hired her for him. It was a present for his birthday. Seeing though it was his birthday Betty took cake and balloons. 

She was on her way over there now. He was in a cabin practically in the middle of nowhere. Betty had to drive a few hours to get there. She couldn't complain though. Every so often she loved getting out the city. It was beautiful driving through the woods. The person was very lucky to have experience this on the daily. 

She got there and saw his friend waiting outside."Hello I'm B Smith." Betty went by that for safety purposes.

“Hey, I’m Archie. Jug is inside. He had no idea I did this for him so I figured I’d walk you in.”

"Okay sure." She smiled.

They headed to the door and Archie knocked quietly. He heard this Jug person yell come in.

“Hey Jughead.” Archie went in. 

“Arch, Hey.”

"So I have your birthday present "

“You know I hate my birthday, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Betty stood awkwardly with the balloons and cake. “I wanted to get you something.” 

“What?”

"An escort, you were lonely. Have fun." Archie walked out before he could say anything. Jughead turned and looked at Betty. “Hi... I’m really sorry about this.”

"Its okay. I brought cake." Betty offered him a soft smile.

“Thank you... Um... make yourself at home. I’m Jughead.”

"I'm B. Just until I feel safe enough to tell you my actual nickname." Betty sat down across from him. "So ex military?"

“Yep.”

"My mother is miltary." Betty smiled. "Tell me about yourself or I might just have to sing happy birthday at the top of my throat."

He laughed softly. “I’m 28, I live out here because of my PTSD, and I practically do nothing all the time.” He joked.

"Ouch. Nothing to do." Betty gasped to make him laugh again.

“Trust me, I’m not interesting at all.”

"I bet you are." She cut him some cake up. "Happy birthday big boy."

“Thanks.”

"I made it." Betty smiled. He tried some. “It’s really good. You didn’t have to do that.”

"I wanted too. So what shall we do?"

“I don’t know... What did Archie even hire you to do?”

"Anything I'm comfortable with." Betty smiled.

“Well we can just watch a movie or something, I don’t know.... or you could go home if you want.”

"I drove far. A movie sounds good. As long I'm not an extra in it." She moved to sit next to him.

“Do you like scary movies?”

"I'm not a fan but if you hold me I will love them." Betty flirted.

“Okay.”

Jughead put his favourite movie on. Betty sat eating the cake. They didn’t say anything to each other while they watched it. He kept laughing at her as she got scared. She threw the cake in her own face as she jumped. Jughead helped her clean up.

"Sorry." Betty blushed.

“Don’t be.”

"How can you watch those and live here?" She wondered.

“I’m not really scared of anything.”

"Of course your a brave military man. You have seen the darkest parts of human nature." Betty said picking out cake from her bra.

He just nodded.

"So?"

“So what?”

"You're just not my normal type of customer. I don't know what to talk about. It also doesn't help how insanely handsome." Betty giggled nervously.

“What’s your normal type of customer?”

"Old, divorced or looking to hustle a business deal. All depends."

“What do you do with your customers? I’ve just never been in this situation before.”

"Sometimes I have to kiss them. We mainly talk. I pet their ego. Sometimes its sexual only ever if I want it to be." Betty explained.

Jughead nodded.

"So its your chose."

“I had no idea Archie was doing this and I have no idea why. I’m really sorry for that. But I mean, at least he paid you.” Jughead laughed softly.

"He hasn't yet. He has only paid me half. He said I will get the other half after I've done the deed." Betty smiled at him.

Jughead nodded again.

"Anything you need help with? We could go for a run together?" She suggested.

“I’m too lazy for that.” He teased.

"Military and too lazy to run." Betty laughed. 

"Yep." He winked.

"Get up your dancing." Betty played her music.

“Dancing? No way.”

"Yep. Move your ass up before I get you to do 100 push ups with me on your back outside in the cold." She smirked putting her best captain voice on. He rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't test me Jughead up. Or I will had on 10 burpees." Betty stood in front of him with her boots on.

He stood up in front of her. That was the first time he’s stood up with her there. He was more than a whole head taller than her.

She looked up at him. "Dance or push ups?" Betty asked biting her lip.

He was one of the most gorgeous clients she's worked with.

“Push-ups. I hate dancing.”

"Outside." Betty grabbed his hands as she pulled them outside.

His dog followed them. This whole time Hotdog hasn't been threatened by Betty as Jughead seems to trust her. He was there for when the ptsd episodes come and for company.

"Drop and give me 100." Betty said in her best cadet Kelly voice. 

Jughead began doing the push ups as Betty sat on his back. It took him a couple minutes but he did all 100.

"Impressive." Betty smirked getting off his back. "I can do 20 before wanting to give up."

“I’m just used to doing them a lot.”

"I know. My mother had us do them too." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled. "So what do you do for fun?"

“I like to read.” He said.

"Me too. Show me your best book." Betty suggested.

“Okay.”

Jughead took her to his office filled with books and his own writing. Parts of novels and poetry.

“I have a lot. You can look through them.”

Betty smiled as she pulled out her favourite book smiling. "Sweet, crazy conversations full of half sentences, daydreams and misunderstandings more thrilling than understanding could ever be." She quoted not even opening the book. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Its a classic."

They just got into a comfortable silence as she flipped through the book. Jughead spoke after a little bit. 

“So... how long do you have to stay here for?”

"I guess I could leave at any time. I'm having a nice time though." She shrugged. "It's nice being outside the city for while."

“I’m having a nice time too... it’s nice to have company. I rarely do.”

"Well I like your company. I love my friends but they can be so draining. Especially when some don't believe I could be an actor." Betty sighed.

“You want to be an actress?”

"That's the American dream." She sat on his desk.

“Cool.”

"If I get a main role." Betty shrugged. "So why military?"

“I got arrested when I was 16. It was either go to prison or enlist.”

"You bad boy." She winked teasing. "I won't ask what for."

“It was just vandalism.”

"Seriously and you had to enlist? That's fucked up. It should have been community service." Betty shrugged.

“It was vandalism and destruction of property. I was never a good kid but I learned my lesson.”

"Every kid rebels. I bet you were a cute bad boy." She winked.

“I was a nerd.” He teased.

"Me too and a a film and television geek." He just smiled."You have a cute smile." She held his hand yawning softly.

“Are you tired?”

"What gave it away?" Betty asked.

“The constant yawning.” He teased. “If you want to go home that’s fine.”

"No it's fine." She giggled. "It's safer if I didn't leave tired."

“Well if you leave later you’ll be even more tired. I just feel bad. Tonight probably wasn’t what you planned.” He said.

"I loved it. I don't want to leave yet unless your kicking me out. Plus I can nap."

“I’m definitely not kicking you out.” Betty smiled excitedly. "Make room for me on the couch." She teased. He just smiled.

They headed back to his living room with his dog, hotdog following them. They sat on the sofa watching Friends. They didn’t say much to each other but they just focused on the show. It was nice having company. Hearing another person snore instead of Hotdog.

She was having such a nice night. It was a good different to what she normally expects. He let her nap for a little bit before waking her up. She fell asleep on his chest. She stirred awake as he put a blanket on her.

"I should go." Betty yawned.

Jughead nodded.

"Here's my work number." She wrote it down on his hand. "Enjoy the cake." Betty smiled heading out.

“Thank you.”

Betty smiled at him before leaving. Jughead closed the door behind her. He thought it was pretty embarrassing to have someone being payed to hang out with him but he had a good time.

He knew Archie expected sex but he didn't want that. Of course he did want that, he was human, he just didn’t want to have to pay a stranger for it. It was embarrassing to him. The fact that she was stunning didn't help.

He just decided to go to bed. He hoped that she got home safely. Betty messaged Archie she did the job before calling her friends.

“Hey B.” Her best friend Veronica answered.

"I'm safe." Betty smiled. "He was gorgeous."

“Was he a creep? Most guys who hire you are creeps. Did he make you do anything weird?”

"No. His friends hired me. Look I'll send you a photo. His friend sent it to me." Betty sent him it.

“Damn... He is hot. Can’t he just get a girl on his own?”Veronica said.

"Probably. He's so shy."

“Tell me about him.”

"He loves reading. He hates dancing and had the most adorable smile."

“Do you think he’ll hire you again?”

"I'm hoping." Betty smiled.

“Did you two do anything besides talk?”

"No and that's never happened before." She shrugged."But I wouldn't mind that."

“You wanted to?”

"If he wanted too. He is so kind and sweet." Betty smiled.

“Did you give him your number?”

"My work one."

“Do you think he’ll call?”

"Probably not." Betty sighed. "We'll see." She added.

“Well it’s good that he’s not some creepy old guy.” Veronica teased.

"It doesn't help how hot he is."

“You should’ve hooked up with him.”

"Don't I know that. I needed to falling asleep on his abs." Betty uttered embarrassed. "Again we'll see. I need to go to sleep. I'm up early to attention a brunch with a client. He wants to impress investors."

“Okay. Goodnight B.”

"Call you tomorrow. You can see the dress you made on me." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Go get laid too. You're horny for information." She teased.

“Trust me, I will. You need to go find that guy again and get laid.”

"He's ex military too. God my mother would love him." Betty yawned.“You need to get laid.” Veronica teased. "Maybe. Good night." Betty giggled ending the call. She headed to bed.

Sometimes she loved her job and sometimes she hates her job. Tonight she loved her job. She just got to enjoy her night with a total stranger who just so happened to be the sweetest man she’s ever met.

When she got into this job she vowed never to get in a relationship with a client or sleep with a client. Betty had never slept with her client only done things with her hands. That's because they paid loads and she wanted too. She never did something she didn't want to do.

Betty hoped that Jughead or Archie will hire her again. She couldn't wait to get to know him.

There's many people in the world. Many you allow to company you in life and some that are just a stopping for a moment. Maybe they would a company one another as friends in the future. 

Who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Betty loved the process of getting herself ready on the morning or of she was in the makeup chair on set. Getting transformed into a different character or the new you for the day.

Today Betty was playing a millionaires girlfriend. She would sit, smile and nod. Betty drove herself there meeting at the brunch place. It was a large brunch with tons of people. It was for business.

Betty loved the food so she focused on that. All the other wives and girlfriends don't eat alot at events. She hated events like these but the free food was worth it. 

Betty was currently sipping her mimosa when a message came through.

"Please excuse me. This is my mother." She lied.

She stepped aside to answer it. She looked down to see.

J: hi its Jughead.

Betty smiled and answered it. 

B: Hey 

J: how are you?

B: better now you've used my number.

J: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again sometime? Unless last time you were only in it for the money. If you were that’s fine I just had a good time. I want to see you again and paying for a friend is just embarrassing 

Betty could tell he was rambling.

B: you're cute when you ramble. I would like that but fair warning Archie's booked me again for your friend Pea. But I would love to hang out again.

J: just a warning Sweet Pea is going to try and get you to sleep with him.

B: good thing I don't do anything I don't want to do. Plus I'll just send him my friends number.

J: well just let me know when you’re free so we can hang out soon.

B: I'm free in an hour x

J: see you in a few hours then.

Betty put her phone back getting back to work. She sat and drank and ate. She spoke to the other women. She swapped to orange juice after her first alcoholic drink. She wanted to he sober for Jughead.

Betty didn't mind doing these events. She hated to the bitchiness of the wives. So thankful when she could leave she did. Then she drove two and a half hours to Jughead. Another hour and a half she would be in her home town.

She got there and knocked on the door. His dog started barking. He came and answered the door. The knocking made him jump and he was still a little freaked out when he answered the door.

"Are you okay?" Betty asked worried.

“Yeah... the knocking startled me.”

"Fuck sorry I didn't realise. Next time I'll message you." She held his shoulder rubbing it softly.

“Thank you.”

"It's okay."

"You look gorgeous. But why dress so formal?' Jughead asked.

“I was working before this.” 

“Oh.”

"Nothing crazy. Just brunch at a business meeting." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"I can still beat you at sit ups." She winked.

"Nope." He smiled at her.

“You’re probably right.” She teased. 

“I know.” He teased back.

"I'm going to show you I can." Betty stubbornly said.

“Then show me.”

Betty took her heels off and handed them to him. She then got on the floor to begin them. She got up to 150 and gave up.

“My turn.” He smirked.

Betty nodded exhausted. She was panting watching him show off. He got almost double the amount she got before he had to stop.

"I now don't need to excise for a week." He laughed softly. "Show off." Betty smiled as she moved closer to him.

"I really win. I did it in a right dress and not ripp it." She rolled over. He just smiled. Betty looked at him. "How many pull ups can you do?"

“I don’t know. I never count. But I do them every day.”

"We're counting. I need to beat you at something." She teased.

“I was in the military. It’s hard to beat me.”

"I'm determined." Betty sat up.

“I’ll let you win.”

"Don't you dare." She glared.

“You want to win so bad. Why not?” Betty looked at him. "I want to earn it." She pouted. He admired how determined she was.“Fine.”

They went over to his pull-up bar. Jughead headed up first. He did 200. He was sweating so he pulled off his flannel. He just had a thin white tank top on. Betty couldn't help but admire him. She sas checking him out at this point. Jughead smirked, noticing it.

"My turn." She stood up.

“Go ahead.”

Betty began doing it. She didn't have the strength like he did. It took her an hour to do 50.

“I think you win for effort.” He teased.

"Nope."

“You’re stubborn.”

Betty giggled as he smiled at her. She wrapped her feet around him as she managed to do one last one. He just looked at her.

"What shall we do? Walk hotdog?"

“Sure.” Betty hopped down. "Do you have a flannel I could borrow?"

“Yeah of course.”

"Thanks." Betty smiled.

Jughead headed to get her one. She headed to the bathroom to change. She slipped it on adding her belt before being ready. He was pulling on his jacket when she came out.

"So hot." She whispered.

“What was that?”

"You're just handsome." Betty shrugged.

“Thank you.”

"I am being serious." She smiled.

“Well thank you.”

Betty shrugged as they headed out. They walked through the forest up to the stream near his cabin. Hotdog ran into the water happily. They were left in a comfortable silence. They sat down on the bench there.

“So...” He said.

"Did you enjoy the cake?"

“Yeah, it was great.” He smiled. “Thank you.”

"It's okay." Betty smiled.

"We can bake next time?"

“Sure.” He smiled.

"Perfect. " Betty squeezed his shoulder.He smiled at her. "Vanilla or chocolate?"

“Chocolate.”

"Okay." Betty nodded. "Vanilla is better."

“I like both.”

Betty smiled. "So tell me about these tattoos."

“I have a lot of them.”

"Tell me about this one." She pointed to a snake one.

"My families in a gang. They're not bad people. That's our logo."Betty nodded."So you were checking me out." Jughead smirked.

“Maybe.” She smirked 

“I saw you.”

"Fine I was." Betty nervously looked at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. "You're pretty to look at." She shrugged

“So are you.” Betty bit her lip smiling. “You’re so beautiful.” He told her.

"Thanks. I don't get alot of that."

“Really? I’m surprised.” Betty nodded.“Well it’s true.”

"Thank you." Betty kissed his cheek. He just smiled. "I mean of course your hot. You work out all day."Jughead laughed softly. "All I do is play nice. I'm sick of playing nice ."

“What do you mean?”

"Wear this, smile and only talk when spoke too. I'm not always nice." Betty said. 

Jughead nodded.

"I can be mean." She barked like a dog to tease him.

“How?”

"Well I can be a bitch when I want too. Also I can be mean in bed but you didn't ask for that." Betty giggled. He just looked at her as she looked back. He didn’t know what to say. "Sorry." She blushed.

“Don’t be.”She nodded.“We should probably start heading back to my cabin.” He got up.

"Sure or we could go swimming in the lake." Betty suggested. "Liven up your so called boring life." She teased.

“Sure.”

Betty smirked at him as she stripped down to her very see through lace underwear as she dived into the lake. Jughead stripped down to his underwear and followed after her. She was swimmingly freely. He swam up to her. 

"This is nice."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"I would love to move out here but I need a job."

“I love it out here. It’s quiet and perfect for me.” Betty smiled at him. "Was it bad the war?"

“It was tough... I don’t think I’ve hand a single night without nightmares since.”

"Well maybe I could stay over? See if company can help?" She suggested.

“If you want.” Betty nodded wrapping her legs around her. He just looked at her. "Is this okay?"

“Yeah.”

Betty tightly wrapped her legs around him. Jughead wrapped his arms tightly around her. They were completely pressed together.

"Do you swim here alone?"

“Sometimes.”

"Don't it can be dangerous." Betty told him.

“I can take care of myself.”He said.

"I know." She moved his hair. He just looked at her. "So what about your friends, family?"

“My parents are dead, my sister is in college and we don’t talk.” He started off. “My friends all live in the city and visit sometimes.”

"Wow that's heavy." Betty held him closer. He just shrugged. She kissed his head. “Like I said, I really don’t have anything going on for me. It’s a boring life.”

"Well let' make you have some fun." Betty smiled.

“How?”

"You decided." She laid back in the water. “Well I have no idea. There’s really nothing to do out here.”

"We could build a tree house."

“I’ve been chopping a lot of wood lately, sure.” He smiled.

"Okay. It will be fun to do when I'm not working." Betty smiled too. He just smiled again. "So you said you felt embarrassed the first time we met?"

“You were paid to spent time with me. It’s embarrassing.”

"He technically said fuck him." Betty said.

“Seriously? I’m sorry.”

"It's okay. He's funny." She shrugged.

The rain began to fall as they started to laugh. They quickly got out of the water with Hotdog. They ran inside laughing. They were both freezing from the water and the rain. Their lips turning blue as they held one another.

“You can take a hot shower or bath to heat up if you want.” He told her. “I’ll start a fire in the fireplace.”

"Thanks."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty smiled at him before leaving. She showered quickly not wanting to waste all his hot water. She came back out in the tight dress she was wearing before. He was sitting by the fire wrapped in a blanket.

"You must need a shower too." Betty smiled.

“I was waiting for you to finish.”

"I tried not to take too long. Go get showered. I will feed Hotdog." She told him.

“You didn’t have to. And you don’t have to feed him, I can when I’m done.”

"I want too. I never got a pet." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Jughead headed to grab his shower as Betty fed him as he ate before sitting on her lap. Jughead came out ten minutes later in just a towel. He was checking on the fire before heading to get dressed.Betty checked him out stroking Hotdog. He headed to his bedroom and came back out in his pajamas.

He sat next to her. "Want to head to bed?"

"Please."

“I’ll take the couch, you can have my bed.” He said.

"No I will take the couch." Betty told him. "I'm stubborn don't push me."

“I really don’t mind. Refuse and I’ll carry you to the bed.” He teased.

"Carry me then."

He walked up to her and picked her up. Betty giggled as she tried to be as heavy as she could. He carried her with ease and put her on the bed.

"God your strong." She smiled.

“Or maybe you’re just tiny.” He teased.

"Not when I have these bad boys on." Betty picked up her tall heels."So how tiny am I?"

“You’re more than a whole head shorter than me.” He teased.

Betty stood up on his bed. "I'm small but mighty." She raised her thists up as she jumped side to side.

He laughed softly. “Goodnight B.” He said. She still hasn’t told him her name. He walked to the door.

"Oh Jughead, my name is Elizabeth. Everyone calls me Betty."

“Cool. Goodnight Betty.”

"Night Juggie." Betty smiled as she crawled into his bed.

He turned off the light and headed to the couch. He smiled to himself ad he was welcomed with Hotdog. Jughead smiled falling asleep instantly. Betty fell asleep right away as well. 

She woke up in the middle of the night to Hotdog barking. She head Jughead screaming and crying in his sleep. Hotdog was trying to wake him up. Betty woke up in a state of panic. She saw Hotdog lick his face. Move his arm over him.

"Juggie." Betty softly said letting Hotdog do is job. Hotdog nudged her to help.

She gently shook him as Hotdog continued to do is job. Jughead shook awake after a little while. He started to stroke Hotdog immediately. Betty rubbed his leg. 

"Hey you're okay. You're in your cabin."

Jughead nodded, not looking at her. 

"Don't be ashamed. It's okay you've been through alot. Next time I come around I'm going to spoil this one rotten." Betty smiled.  
Jughead just hugged her. Betty hugged him knowing he just needed to be held. He cried in her arms."You're okay." She stroked his hair.

“I’m sorry, I’m crazy.” He whispered.

Betty pulled away to look at him."You're not crazy. You're just human." She hugged him again.

He nodded softly.

"I'm here go back to sleep."

“I can’t.”

"You can. I'm here you can feel me."Betty started to play with his hair and eyebrows. This would always calm her down and make her tired.

“You should get some sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.” He whispered.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not sleeping until you do."

“I’m okay. Go to bed.” He whispered.

"I'm stubborn, remember." Betty told him.

Jughead laughed softly. 

Betty promised him she wouldn't go to sleep until he did. They spent the rest of the night talking as he calmed down.

Jughead had never been so thankful to a stranger.

Was she still considered a stranger?

Would he call her that?

Stranger or not he was thankful. The first time in a long time he didn't feel alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Escorting was a hard job. The employee's have to work when ever. So when all people wanted to do was have a break they couldn't.

It's almost been two weeks since Betty saw Jughead ptsd episode. They've been messaging non stop of Betty was working. 

Betty was currently hanging out with her friends. She was planning to surprise Jughead but he had all his friends around too. 

"So military guy. Is he single? Does he know guy single military guys?" Kevin asked.

“He’s single and I don’t know Kev.”

"Is he okay now? After his episode?" Veronica asked.

“Yeah he’s better. I just hated seeing him like that.”

"It gets better though. My mother had it." Kevin said.

"I know." Betty said.

"You were in the lake and could have fucked." Veronica changed subjects.

“We’re just friends.” 

“So you don’t want to fuck him?”

"Maybe." Betty said.

“It’s either you do or you don’t. There’s no in between.” Veronica said.

“Send them to Jughead.” Veronica smirked.

Betty rolled her eyes. "V I modeld your lingerie you designed. I can message you the photos through." Betty said changing the topic.

“Send them to Jughead.” Veronica smirked. 

"I could say I accidentally sent them." She smiled sending them to him. Veronica smirked excitedly."Now we wait." Kevin said pouring them wine.

"What if he hates them?" Betty asked.

"He will love them." Veronica reasurred her. 

"Hundreds of people will see them on the website." Kevin said.

J: wow

B: shit sorry Juggie. I model for my friend for her business.  
B: you like them?

J: I figured these weren’t for me. You look amazing.

B: thanks. It's all that excise we do x.

J: it’s all your natural beauty.

B: you're too kind. I like the sheer ones.

J: you really look amazing.  
J: I’ll let you go. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.

B: you didn't. I like how you are so flustered.  
B: I'll make sure to wear it when I come over.

J: yeah?  
J: but really, I should go before I say something stupid.

B: I want to hear something stupid x here's my private number x

Jughead change the name and number in his phone. Betty put his number in per private phone.

B: friends l care for go in my private phone x 

J: you're stunning. You're like a goddess.

B: a goddess Jones?

J: Definitely

B: how?

J: You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

Betty smiled at her phone forgetting her friends were there. They all crowded around her phone.

B: liar x

J: it’s the truth

B: you're the most sexiest guy I've laid eyes on.  
B: it's the truth as well x.

J: I think your lying.

B: well if you think I'm lying you should kiss me when you see me.

J: well you're coming around in s few days to start the tree house with me. I will then.

B: I'm looking forward to it ;)

J: my friends are here I have to go..

B: i was going to surprise you but I won't now.

J: I’ll see you soon.

Betty smiled putting her phone away.

"Jug has a girlfriend." Archie teased.

"No I don't. She is a friend who just happens to be stunning." Jughead smiled.

"Its the escort that cancelled on me?" Pea asked.

Jughead nodded.“We’re friends.” He said.

"Sure." Toni got his phone putting his password in. "Kiss me if you think I'm lying then." She read.

“It’s just teasing. We’re friends.”

"I think you should. Fuck she is hot." Toni looked at the photos. Jughead grabbed his phone back. He turned it off."I would fuck her."

"No you wouldn't. I like her." Jughead confessed. Toni smirked. “Just the answer I was looking for.” 

“You’re annoying.” He said.

"But you love us. So tell us about her?" Fangs said.

“Well she’s beautiful... She likes exercising with me... She stayed over one night and helped me with my nightmares.” He said. “We’re going to build a treehouse together.”

"Who likes exciersing?" Toni asked. "Is she okay?"

"Wait she saw your nightmares?" Fangs asked.

"What type of tree house?" Archie asked.

“We have a lot in common.” He replied, not wanting to go into specifics.

“I don’t know.”

"Okay. When can we meet her?" Toni asked.

"I've met her." Archie smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes."I want to know if she has a friend."

“We should all go out sometime. She can bring her friends.” Toni said. 

“Count me out then. I’m not going to the city or anywhere but here.” Jughead said.

"We'll work on that." They all said.

B: I left my old teddy there for you. It smells like me..hopefully helps with the night terrors.

J: Thank you Betts

“No, we can’t work on that. If I hear a loud noise or anything, I freak out. It just wouldn’t work.” Jughead said.

"But what if she was there and Hotdog?" Archie smirked.

“Archie my issues aren’t all going to go away.”Jughead said.

"I know but if she is there it might help. Let's forget about this." He told him. 

Jughead didn’t say anything. He went all quiet stroking Hotdog. He normally loved having friends over but today was just overwhelming. They kept asking questions he himself didn’t know the answer to. He had only just met Betty. They knew to back off when he was like this. 

Betty sent him an add for the gym she just joined.

B: thinking of you

J: you’ll be needing some practice to be able to beat me ;)

B: exactly Jones. Plus I need to get back to the gym. I love running. I was on the track team and cheer.

J: I like running too

B:I can beat you.

J: We’ll see about that ;)

B: yep. Next time after we start the tree house.

J: When are you visiting next?

B: check your door

Jughead got up and headed to answer the door. His friends were getting ready to leave.

"So my friends practically pushed me out the door to come here. Also I want that kiss."

“My friends are here.” He told her.

"I thought they would be gone by now." Betty blushed.

“They’re leaving.”

Betty nodded.

His friends introduced themselves to Betty and chatted for a couple minutes before they all left. Jughead instantly relaxed when they left.

“You okay?” Betty asked. 

“Yeah, they were just stressing me out a bit.” He sighed.

"I'm sorry. Are you too stressed for that kiss?"

“I think if anything that would make it better.” He looked at her.

Betty smiled at him wrapping her arms around him kissing is lips softly. He held her waist as he kissed her back. She deepened the kiss. He pulled her even closer to him. She held his face as they kissed.

They just made out in the middle of the living room. Neither of them wanted to pull away. It was like they were addicted and it was only the first kiss.

Jughead picked up Betty as she wrapped her feet around him. He put her on the couch. She smirked at trailing her hand down his chest. He groaned softly into the kiss.

"Can we?" She whispered.

“Can we, what?”

"Have sex." Betty blushed.

Jughead blushed too and nodded. “I haven’t had sex since high school.” He said truthfully.

"Its okay." Betty smiled.

“I would really like to though.” He whispered nervously.

"I'm nervous too. Let's start with kissing." Jughead just nodded and kissed her. They just kissed one another working up the courage. Jughead wanted to feel her. He wanted to have skin to skin contact. He slowly put his hands under her shirt, just feeling her stomach. “Is this okay?”

"More than okay." Betty smiled. He kissed her neck softly. She moaned liking the feeling. He smiled at her. "You can take my top off." She prompted.

Jughead tugged at the hem and pulled it over her head. He saw her wearing one of the bras from the photos. Jughead smirked.

"You like?" Betty smiled.

“I do.”

"I like them being touched." She whispered.

Jughead kissed her as he moved his hands up her body. She smiled softly as she moved his hands to her breasts. He gently groped them over her bra. She smiled humming in delight. Betty pushed his flannel off. He just continued to touch her as they kissed. He helped her and threw it to the floor.

"I've been checking you out alot." Betty confessed.

“I’ve noticed.” He smirked.

"You're hot." She shrugged.

Jughead tugged off his t shirt. He had a good look at all his scars and tattoos. She traced all his scars kissing them sweetly. He smiled at her.

"I'm on the pill." She told him.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"But tonight we can just make out." Betty added.

Jughead nodded.

"Play with them. I like them being touched." She whispered.

She went to kiss him again teasing him. He kissed her back. He got the courage up to feel her nipples. He reached under her bra. He reached behind her and took her bra off.

"I am kinky." Betty blushed.

“Yeah? How?”

"I like experimenting. Role play."

Jughead nodded.

Betty wanted to be touched so badly she began touching herself. He was kissing her when he noticed she had her hand down to pants. “God, Betts.”

"You make me so wet. I couldn't wait." Betty pulled her hand out.

Jughead tugged down her pants. He kissed her thigh softly before he gently began working her through. She moaned loudly, tugging on his hair. Jughead liked the feeling working her through faster. He liked hearing her softly moans. He loved hearing her say 'Juggie.'

“Fuck, Juggie!” She moaned. 

That just gave Jughead more courage. He added his fingers. His fingers moved quickly inside her as he massaged her with his tongue. He moved back up her body and kissed her. It wasn't long before she hit her climax.

"Wow." She smiled. He smiled at her."I want to return the favor." Betty bit his lip.

"No. I need you."

Betty kissed him heatedly. They made out pushing the remainder of their clothes off. They just kissed not going any further yet. Betty was letting him lead.

“Can I have you Betts?” He whispered.

"Please."

Jughead pushed her legs farther apart before he quickly thrust into her. Betty smiled at him kissing him. Jughead deepened the kiss. He started off fast as they kissed heatedly. She felt so good. He had missed sex without realising it.

Betty kept moaning. He felt so good. They managed to maintain the speed. She had never been so attractive to anyone before. They had a connection. That alone made the sex better. Betty moaned pulling his hair.

“Fuck.” He groaned. He reached in between them to touch her.“It feels amazing. You feel amazing.” He kissed her.

"Feels good right?" Betty smiled at him. They knew they wouldn't last longer. "Fuck." Betty smiled. Jughead sped up, bringing both of them to their releases.

“You’re amazing.”

"So are you." She hugged him. "I've never connected with anyone as I do you. "

“Neither have I.”

"Can I stay the night?"

“Of course. I don’t want you to leave.”

"Also I want to kick your ass in the morning." Betty giggled.

“We can go for a run.” He kissed her. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. Betty smiled holding him. "I like your bed."Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back. "I had a bad work day yesterday."

“What happened?”

"He tried sleeping with me. I hate that part. I have a drama degree and a teaching one. What am I doing in my life?" Betty asked him. "You served for our country baby."

“Well now I’m a freak living alone in the middle of the woods. Without your job we wouldn’t have met, Betts. And if it’s really not something you want to do I support you. Do what you want to do in life.” He told her.

"Well I am thankful for that." Betty kissed him. "You know it's an hour away from my home town. Which I could teach for. "

“Is that something you’d want to do?”

"I've thought about it. I'm sick of the men not listening when I say no. It feels different I've met you now." She shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

"Is that weird?"

“Not at all.” Betty smiled at him.“If you started teaching in your hometown, does that mean you could come see me every day instead of once a week?”

"Yeah." Betty smiled. "It means me moving home." Jughead just nodded. "I'm okay with that."

“Okay.”

"Plus I like you." Betty blushed.

“I like you too.”

Betty smiled at him as he held her. The just fell asleep together. That night be didn't have a nightmare. 

The following morning Betty got up and made breakfast in bed for him. She wanted him to be full before their run. She was just happy he was getting some sleep. She was letting him sleep in.

He woke up around 1pm. He went and hugged her from behind. Jughead kissed her cheek. He lifted her up onto the kitchen counter and kissed her passionately.

"I made breakfast. But also dinner now. I took Hotdog for a walk too."Betty smiled

“I’m starving.”

"Good. You need to eat and I've made alot." She added. Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him back pulling a plate to them. “You know what would be fun?” He smirked.

"What?" She smiled.

“If I ate food off of you.”

"Sure. But not on your bed. Its messy." Betty laid on the counter.

Jughead kissed her cheek down to her neck. She smiled looking at him. Jughead poured the breakfast food over her chocolate sauce and waffles. Betty giggled as he began licking it off. She pulled her top off completely.

Jughead sat with her on the counter pulling his off. They sat legs intertwined licking sauce from one another and cream. It was getting both of them really turned on.

They couldn't help it as they started to make love on the counter. This time Betty was on top. She had never done this before. They were moments where they almost fell off. They both kept fumbling and laughing. It was amazing for both of them. At the end Betty did fall off burst into laughter. He laughed and helped her up.

"Thanks." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back. "We need a shower." Betty smiled. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. “Jug!” She giggled. He carried her to the bathroom.

"Embrace it Betts." He started up the shower and put her down."I never said to put me down." She winked.

“Yeah?” He picked her up again."Better. I love being in your arms."He kissed her happily. She kissed him back.

That day they came together in a way Jughead didn't think was possible. He loved being around her.

Being around her all his anxiety melts away. She makes him feel safe and wanted. That's all he's ever wanted in life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few months have passed, Betty and Jughead had started building the tree house together. Betty would come down every weekend. 

She had decided to move back to Riverdale. All her friends were grateful for that decision. They could stop worrying that she might never come home.

Betty was surprising Jughead as he was out working on the treehouse. He didn't know she was here and she wanted to make dinner for him. Betty yet she brought him pops. She saw him outside with Hotdog. Betty headed up to them with the food.

“Betts!” He smiled.

"I came to help. Also I start my new job next week." Betty hugged him. Jughead hugged her happily. "I've just moved in. My friends helped me all last week. They actually want to meet you."

“Really?”

"Yeah but I told them one at a time and they have to help build the tree house." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back.   
"Is that okay?"

“Yeah. I want to meet them.”

Betty smiled kissing him again. She began helping him cut things out. They worked on the treehouse for the next few hours. She pulled him away kissing him. Jughead kissed her back. 

"Have I told you how sexy you look today?" Betty asked.

“You haven’t.” He teased.

"Well you are. Also I was wonder and say no then I won't ever bring it up again. However, Riverdale is such a quiet town. Maybe you would want to stay at mine tonight?"

“I don’t know Betts...”

"Then we stay here." Betty said putting his tools away.

“Betty I don’t want to disappoint you. I just need to make sure there’s no noise... I mean... I haven’t left my cabin in years.”

"I thought of all that. I bought you noise cancelling headphones so you can listen to your books, podcasts or music. You could never disappoint me. If you're not ready, you're not ready." Betty hugged him.

“I’ll give it a try but the second things get bad you need to take me home.”

"You have my word. Girl guide honor." She winked. Jughead kissed her softly. Betty smiled so wide. "Well pack an over night bag. I have food and stuff for Hotdog at mine."

“Okay.”

Jughead kissed her before quickly packing a bag. Betty was getting Hotdog in the car. She was so proud of him. Jughead came out 20 minutes later, ready to go. Betty handed him the headphones.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Betty could tell he was nervous.

"I will not let anything happen to you." She promised.

Jughead just nodded. He got in the car bouncing his leg. Betty put her hand on his thigh. He placed his hand over her as they began driving. He had the headphones on to avoid the noises of the other cars. Betty was so proud of him.

He would look over at her every once in awhile. She smiled at him squeezing his thigh. She tapped on his shoulder when they were there. Jughead nervously took off his headphones.

"We're here. I'm so proud of you. Just five minutes until we're in my house." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her cheek. She moved to hold his hand as they headed in. Jughead was trying to calm his nerves. "Baby we're inside now." Betty told him.

“I know... I just... I don’t want to hear any loud noises... I’m just nervous.”

"I know. I've sound proofed this room for you." Betty showed him it.

“Thank you.”

"I want you to be safe in my home." She hugged him."You've welcomed me into yours. I love you. I'm happy I moved for work back home. I can be closer to you."

Jughead hugged her. She hugged him back. "I have a writing desk for you. Also all your work out gear in the house. "

“Thank you.” Betty smiled at him. "Look around handsome." She held his hand. Jughead smiled at her. "It's beautiful. Look at the pictures of me."He just smiled again.

"Well I like your face." Betty teased.

Jughead kissed her as she kissed him back lovingly. He deepened the kiss, picking her up. Betty giggled holding him close.

"Me too." Betty smiled brightly. "I am so proud of you." 

Betty took a photo of them sending it to Archie.

B: guess who I got out the cabin?

A: seriously? That’s a huge accomplishment. I can’t even get him to come get groceries with me. He makes me get them for him.

B: noise cancelling headphones and going at a quiet time.

A: be careful though, one loud noise and he’ll snap. Like if there’s a passing car or thunder. And don’t walk on eggshells around him, that will make him mad.

B: I know. I have sound proofed a room just for him. I love him Arch. 

"I'm proud of you. You've gotten this far."

A: yeah but I’m sure you’re expecting him to leave the house at some point or go out with you. That’s going to be tough. 

“Thank you Betts.”

B: no I'm not. Baby steps

"I mean it Juggie. I love you so much and this is massive. I will not push you to do anything your uncomfortable with. We can leave now or in the morning."

“I’m okay with staying until tomorrow.” He said.

"Well lets get in bed and snuggle all night." 

Jughead hugged her. “Thank you for trying to make sure I’m okay. But you don’t need to walk on eggshells with me. I just want to feel normal.” He said.

"I'm not walking on eggshells. I just don't want to over stimulate you. You are normally baby. Do you want to go for a walk with Hotdog?" Betty suggested.

“Yeah.”

Betty nodded. "Go get Hotdog ready. I need to check if all my prints are done for next week." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

He got up and got Hotdog on his leash. Jughead smiled at her. Now she wasn't walking on eggshells around him. He felt normal for the first time in awhile. He saw Betty come back with loads of lesson plans print outs and table plans. She slipped them into work files. Jughead loved how mundane it felt.

They headed outside intertwining hands. They were now at Sweet Waters. Betty sighed when she saw storm clouds rolling in. She was hoping there would be no thunder. He was doing so well. He had become more relaxed. Jughead was talking more and being more loving.

They found a spot to sit down. He began playing petch with Hotdog.

"We're in my favourite spot." Betty told him.

“Really?”

"Ever since I was little I sat where you were reading, practicing my dance, running the route of Sweet Waters. Parties, first kiss, losing my virginity. You name it." She smiled tracing patterns in his palms.

Jughead nodded.

"Now I'm here with you my love."

Jughead kissed her as Betty kissed him back. He deepened the kiss but quickly pulled away when he heard loud thunder. Jughead was shaking.

Betty got them into her car Hotdog was in high alert. Jughead sat in the car and rested his face in his hands. He was trying to stay calm but it wasn’t working. Betty put the head phones on him. She drove fast to get him in the house. Hotdog laid on him. She quickly got him to the house.

He just sat with the headphones on and his hands covering his face. She put a movie on. Betty held him sitting behind him. He slowly started to calm down. She kissed him sweetly.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

"Baby its okay." He kissed her softly. She kissed him back."Try sleep."

Jughead just nodded, hugging her. Betty held him as he fell asleep. She was so proud of him. He held her all night. The following morning Betty woke him up early. She kissed him softly as he woke up kissing her back.

"You did it baby."

"I'm tired. Can we sleep longer?" He mumbled.

"Sure. I was wondering if you wanted to go home in the quieter times."

“Yeah.”

"Now would be that time." Betty smiled."But we can go later. Go back to sleep." She added.

He nodded falling asleep again. Betty giggled to herself. She decided to do more of her lesson plans for her seniors. She was so excited to start work. Jughead woke up a couple hours later. He hugged Betty from behind

"I did it. I'm not a werdio." He smiled eating her food.

"You were never a weirdo. My weirdo yes but a weirdo no." Betty handed him the food. 

"Are you working?"

"Just planning. I'll drive you back after the morning rush."

“Okay.”

"Want to go for Pops?"Betty asked."We can order it?" She added.

"I want to try." Jughesd smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty was so proud of him. She knew it would be quiet as everyone were working or with friends. They headed there and Jughead was fine. They got there to see Alice.

Betty headed up to her."Elizabeth is this Forsythe?"

“Yeah, he is.”

"Thank you for your service." Alice smiled.

"This is my mom baby."

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said.

"It's lovely to meet my daughter's boyfriend." She told him. Jughead smiled at Betty."I talked a lot about you."

“Really?”

"Well yeah. She loves you." Alice said.

Betty blushed at them. She ordered for him not to stress him out. They stayed in the booth talking.

“Riverdale is a really beautiful town. I wish I was normal so I could come here more.” Jughead sighed.

"You are normal honey." Alice said.

"You are baby. You can come here more. Slow and steady. A trip a month."

Jughead nodded.

Betty held his hand. "If you ever move here I heard you write. So you have a job at the register." Alice told him.

"I didn't tell her to say that. I promise."

"Oh yeah?" Jughead leaned down and kissed her.

"Yep. I love our... your cabin."

Jughead laughed softly. "I love you." He hugged her.

"I love you too." Betty smiled.

Alice took a photo of them. She loved seeing her daughter happily. Jughead loved spending time with Betty's mother. They had a lot in common. Time flew by and before they realised they spent the whole day there. 

They had to leave before rush hour. They left Riverdale happy. Jughead messaged his friends.

J: I spent a night out of the cabin and went to a dinner.

T: that’s amazing Jug

A: we’re so proud of you.

S: so proud! Having a hot girlfriend helped.

F: bringing a cake to celebrate next time we see you.

J: thanks. Riverdale is beautiful.

Jughead was proud of himself. He knew he couldn't have done this without Betty. Someone people were meant to be in others life. They belonged in one another's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

Another few months passed. Jughead had met all Betty's friends and loved Kevin the most. The treehouse was almost completed. Betty would come over most nights from work.

Betty was currently at home marking theory work. She had task everyone to research their favourite director as they were planning on recreating in their style.

Jughead was at home working on the treehouse. He was moments away from finishing. He knew Betty would be by tonight. Just as suspected her car pulled up as he was cleaning away his supplies.

"Did I miss helping?" Betty asked with the now cold Pops food.

“I finished the treehouse.”

Her eyes lit up. "Can I see it? Our future kids will love it."She ran up to it. Jughead just smiled. Betty looked at him."Did I say that aloud?"

“Yeah.”

"Oopsie." Betty blushed. Jughead just hugged her from behind smiling. "You thought about our future kids?" He asked.

"Yes and no. Maybe far into the future. You're progressing amazingly. But babies are loud." Jughead nodded. "Plus I want some more time alone with you."

He leant down and kissed her. "I like that." Betty smiled at him before climbing up. Jughead followed her up. She was so in awe of it. Betty kissed him passionately. "Its been 9 months since we've known one another."

"You've been counting Jones?" Betty smirked.

“Maybe.”

"I should get nine kisses for being amazing."She winked.

Jughead pressed a kiss to either side of her cheeks. Her neck and her lips all along to her pelvis bone. Betty smiled faintly as she moved to kiss him. Clothes flying off they pulled one another close. Their heat pulling together. They were in moments of lust. Slow deep thrusts were the only paste they kept at. Betty pulling Jughead's hair. Him teasing her. It was raw and lustful. But most importantly full of love. The christianed the tree house they built together. Jughead held her close once they finished.

"It feels better everytime." Betty smiled.

“Definitely.” He kissed her.

"You built this baby."

“We built it.” He corrected her.

"You did most of it." Betty smirked. He just shrugged. "How are you feeling about heading to Riverdale tomorrow? I promised to go to the kids game."

“I’m nervous.”

"You don't have to come. The kids are excited to see my boyfriend. I told them they wouldn't you." Betty smiled.

“I’ll come.”

"It's going to be really loud." She held his hand.

"But you're going to be wearing a teachers Letterman jacket. I can't miss that." Jughead smiled. "I think I'm ready."

"It will be noisy."

“I don’t want to disappoint the kids.”

"The kids just want to be nosy. They accidentally saw my desk screen of you." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

He knew he was ready. If she stayed with him he could do this. He was still extremely nervous and scared but he wanted to have a normal life. With her he had that.

“I just need my headphones.” Jughead said.

"Of course. I got you a knew pair blue ones. You can match them to your outfit." Betty smiled excitedly. Jughead laughed softly."Plus the blue matches the teams colours."

“Is that really necessary?” He teased.

"School spirit baby." Betty told him.

“You’re adorable.”

"I'm a teacher now." She cradled his lap. "If I encourage the kids with their dreams and help them in the right direction it's more than I ever got. I want to be that teacher. The one to support them at their games, their first jobs, have them trust me."

Jughead nodded. 

"And the best part is... I come home most nights to you."

Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. They ended making love again in the treehouse sleeping there. The next morning they both headed into the cabin to freshen up before the drive to Riverdale.

Jughead now liked the drive. He had gotten used to it. He wouldn't need his headphones for that part of the trip anymore. Betty's friends were there as it was the 50th jubilee. 

They all wanted to see Jughead. They loved seeing Betty so happy. They met at the kids game. They saw Jughead talking to one of Betty's student who wants to join the military.

"It's hard work but worth it. However, I wasn't strong enough to go on for more tours. I kept losing people close to me and I was next to a bomb as it went off." He confessed.

The boy looked at him in shock. Jughead was doing well. He had his headphones on blocking out most the noise. One off and one on. Betty walked over to them. She hugged him tightly.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hello my love. The game is about to start. You need them on full. The marching band are about to head on." Betty held his hand.

"Thank you Mr Jones. See you in class Ms Cooper but I think Mrs Jones sound ls better." Betty laughed softly. Jughead smiled at her. "Can we go sit with your friends? I'm nervous." Betty happily took him to them. He sat with her as the loudness of the night began.

Jughead was feeling overwhelmed by the amount of people but he stayed calm. Betty kept offering to go. He refused he was playing with the ring on her finger. It was a pandora's ring. Veronica gifted to her. It made him feel calmer.

Betty was so proud of him. This was a massive thing for him. The part that brought her to tears was that he managed to watch the whole game. He looked over at her.

"I love you."

“I love you too.”

"I'm so proud of you baby. Just wait till we get home." Betty whispered in his ear.

“Yeah? Why?” He smirked.

"I'm going to reward you." She squeezed his ass in secret.“How?” He couldn't stop smirking.

"Well you said you didn't want to miss me in this. Let's say I have some of that underwear I accidentally sent you the promo pictures for."

“I can’t wait then.” Betty smirked at him. "Too bad we have to go to the town hall after." She quickly kissed him.

“Town hall? What for?”

"Just for the speech. It's the 50th jubilee. Then we can sneak off and I can show you how proud of you I am. Trust me I rather skip." Betty ran her hands over his chest. Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back sweetly. "Actually fuck this I want you. Let's make an excuse I'm sick." She moaned softly into the kiss.

Betty wrapped her arms around him. Jughead smirked and deepened the kiss.“Let’s get out of here.”She nodded as they headed out. 

Once they got home Betty messaged the group chat saying she wasn't well. Tell Mayor McCoy that she was sorry. Her friends told her it was fine and to feel better. The second they get back to Betty's they both deeply wanted one another. 

"You sir have made me so proud. I think you deserve to make love to me or fuck me. Either one I just want you." Jughead kissed her. She pushed him on the bed. He smirked at her holding her hips. She got on him and straddled his lap. “So what was this about some underwear?” He smirked, running his hands up her thighs.

Betty bit her lip to stop moaning."Well if you slip my very long flowy skirt up." She began doing it herself. "You can see." Jughead smirked. "Blue lace with yellow flowers embroidered. I needed so school spirit."

“School spirit? Only I get to see you like this.” He teased.

"True but I know I'm wearing it. It's my own sexy little secret." Betty lifted her skirt off her head. Jughead threw her skirt to the floor."See my sexy little secret." She winked, grinding against his waist. He groaned softly. 

"What's incredibly sexy is that you're trying to get out the cabin more." Betty pulled out the jacket so she could take her white top off. Only to put the jacket on again cover her bra. "So fucking sexy. "

“Me being a normal person is sexy?” He teased.

"No you putting in the work to get where you want to be in life is so fucking sexy." Betty corrected him. Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back nibbling at his lip. She began unbuttoning his pants. “You’re eager today Betts. I like it.”

"Can't I just want my boyfriend? He is a massive turn on. He is the best man for me. He loves me and treats me right." Betty pouted. Jughead kissed her pout."Did I mention he is sexy and seeing photos of him in his uniform does smiled to me."

“You saw photos of me in my uniform?”

"Toni showed me. I was in the city visiting my friends and asked her to join. She's dating my cousin now." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"You Jughead Jones are sexy with or without it. That uniform doesn't define you."

“You’ve been complimenting me a lot today Cooper.” He kissed her.

"Well I love you Jones. Don't you like it?"

“I love it. I love you.”

"Also I don't see you enough." Betty stripped him down in between kisses. "Well we should change that." Jughead smiled.

"Baby steps baby. Tonight was a big one." She smiled.

"I know but I really like this town and being normally." Jughead kissed down her neck. Betty smiled."So?" Jughead asked.

"What?" Jughead just kissed her neck."I want to move in with you." He whispered in her neck.

“Really? What about your cabin and the treehouse?”

"We can go up on weekends as a family." Jughead smiled.

“Okay.” She smiled all well.

"Plus a lot of my things are here."

“Yeah.”

Jughead smiled kissing her. They began making out again only this time making love. They made love all night coming together. It was a deep heated love making might. They woke up in the morning sore.

Jughead hugged her happily. She smiled at him. "Are you serious about last night?"

“I am.”

"Then let's do it." Betty smiled. “Okay.”Betty kissed him happily. "I'm sore."

“Yeah?” He smirked.

"Yes. We went at it." She giggled. Jughead laughed and kissed her. "Do you think your friends will mind you moving?" Betty wondered.

"They will love it." 

Jughead decided to uploaded on his Facebook. 'Moving in with my beloved.' Jughead’s friends all instantly started to comment on it. He ignored it to spend time with Betty.

"So do you need an office? I can turn mine into a shared one?"

“Sure.”

"Okay. I have a guest room so it can be a room for guests or anything." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back pulling him to the shower.

______

A few weeks passed and Jughead was fully moved in. He still got nervous around town but he was doing so much better. There's areas around town he needed his headphones for but he could go to Sweet Waters without them.

He just had to avoid thunder and loud cars. He knew what roads to avoid the cars. They would constantly check the weather. 

Betty was so proud of him. He was doing so good. He had began working on a novel. It made him happy. 

He was currently with his friends at the house. They were all watching a movie. "We're proud of you Jug. We want to give you something." Toni said.

Jughead looked at them suspiciously. They gifted him a photo book.

"It's to show your progress over the years." Fangs smiled.

“Thank you guys.”

"How do you feel being here?" Pea asked.

“I feel good. I like being with Betty.”

"Yeah? She's good for you. You're welcome by the way." Archie smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes. "So do we hear wedding bells?" He added.

“I don’t know. Not anytime soon.”

"No rush." Toni said.

Jughead nodded smiling. “I just really love her.” Jughead said.

"I honestly didn't think we would see the day." Fangs teased.

"Tell me about it. Especially since we served together Fangs."

“Yeah.”

"When we were younger he said he would die alone. Not anymore." Archie patted his back.

“I still have time to fuck everything up.” He joked.

"I'm head over heels for you baby." He heard. Jughead turned to see Betty struggling walking through the door with her students books."I'm just dropping these off. I didn't mean to interrupt up your time together." She kissed Jughead's cheek. Jughead smiled at her. 

"I'll come back when you message me." Betty hugged him from behind."Don't eat us out of house and home." She added teasingly.

Jughead kissed her happily. Betty kissed him back forgetting his friends are there. They had to cough to pull them apart.

"Sorry. I just love my man so much." Betty smiled. “I love you too.”

"Right I will leave you to bro it up." She kissed him again.

"Or you could stay?" He kissed her neck.

"Keep doing that and everyone will be kicked out." She giggled. "I will only stay if your friends don't mind."

"We don't mind."

Jughead gently pulled Betty on to his lap. His friends smiled at them. 

"Betty we have got you something for helping Jughead."

Betty looked at them. They handed her something. She opened the box to see a dog tag with you're support means the world' carved onto it. She teared up. Jughead always wore his and it was a sweet gesture from his friends.

“Thank you so much.”

"We appreciate all that you have done. You're family now." Archie said.

"You guys will make me cry." Betty smiled. Betty hugged each of them. They hugged her back.

"I'm so happy you think of Betts as family. You guys are my family and it makes me emotional." Jughead teared up. Betty hugged him. He kissed her lips softly.

Jughead loved being surrounded with the ones he loves. He never thought that would be possible but here he is.

Jughead would forever be grateful for his life now. He would forever be in Archie's favour for guiding Betty into this life.

He never thought he would be able to live a normal life. But normal fell into his life with one simple question. 

Can I accompany you? 

Betty Cooper had Jughead Jones hooked line and sinker with that one question. Now love is all he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you are enjoying the story. Check out our other collabs and my individual fics. Go show us some love.


End file.
